Silly Songs with Hiccup
by The Glass Sea
Summary: The part of the movie where Hiccup (and company) come out and sing... a silly song.


**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own HtTYD, because otherwise I'd be working on the 3rd movie(so it could come out sooner than in 3 years) instead of writing this junk.  
****Okay, this is just fun I put together. I have a gazillion ideas, and even a plot arc for this baby, so it's not going to be just a bunch of one-shots where the Berkian crew gets together and sings silly songs. Well, the beginning will be, but... well, you'll see! :D This is going to be one heck of a ride.  
****Yes, I know how to spell ukulele. I really do. I spelled it wrong on purpose(ish).**

_**Song Used: The Water Buffalo Song**_

**There will be much, much more of this to come. So now, _Silly Songs with Hiccup_. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Album: How To Play Your Ukulaylay**

**Track: The Venomous Vorpent Song**

* * *

**And now it's time for Silly Songs with Hiccup, the part of the movie where Hiccup comes out and sings... a silly song. So without further ado; Silly Songs with Hiccup.**

_Twang!_

The sound rattled around in Gobber's head, making him wince. "Hiccup!" He shouted to the curtain behind him, which shielded the back room from view. "Will you stop tha'?!"

"Sorry, Gobber!" Hiccup called. "I'm almost done!"

Toothless slunk out from behind the curtain, his big green eyes narrowing when he saw Gobber's cod sandwich. The blacksmith pulled it closer protectively as Toothless licked his lips. "No."

Another cacophonous _twang_ shattered the peace of the bright afternoon.

"What in Thor's name is that boy doin' now?" Gobber muttered, as Hiccup shouted "Sorry!" from the backroom.

Exactly four minutes and nineteen seconds later, Hiccup emerged from the backroom, his face glowing with triumph. "I did it!"

Gobber looked doubtfully at the oddly-shaped hunk of wood in Hiccup's hands. "What exactly _did_ you do?"

"Made this." Hiccup held it out to the blacksmith. "This is going to be the beginning of a new age on Berk!"

_Oh, Thor._ The man took it in his good hand. One half of it was round. The wood had been hollowed out of this part, and there was a hole in the middle. The other half was longer and skinny, with four strange little knobs on the end. Each knob had a string attached, which stretched the entire length of the object, even over the hole.

Gobber looked at Hiccup, eyebrow raised. Hiccup's bright smile faltered slightly.

"What is it?" The man asked, handing it back.

"It's a ukulaylay." His apprentice replied, confident that Gobber would now understand the project that he had spent Valhalla-knows-how-many-hours on.

"A Ookie-what now?"

"A _you-kay-lay-lay_."

Gobber mouthed the word, trying to comprehend the gibberish Hiccup was sprouting.

"You know, a ukulaylay!" When Gobber's doubtful expression didn't change, Hiccup clarified. "The last time Johann was here, I saw one on his boat. I'd have got one, but I'd already traded everything for more ink. So I made my own ukulaylay."

The blacksmith rubbed his chin. "Well, what does it do?"

That bright smile came back full force, with more than a hint of mischievousness. "I'm glad you asked."

Gobber had a feeling he was going to regret this.

Hiccup stepped outside the forge, and Gobber followed him, with some reluctance and quite a bit of apprehension.

Hiccup held the ukulaylay in both hands, and plucked a string. A note could be heard, and it was slightly _less_ twangy than when it had been in the forge. He glanced at Gobber.

"The Venomous Vorpent Song." He announced.

Gobber rolled his eyes to Valhalla. This was going to be interesting.

Hiccup started strumming on the ukulaylay, quietly at first, then steadily gaining volume. His right hand held down the strings on the long, skinny end, while his left hand rocked against the strings in front of the hole. If Gobber hadn't been so skeptical, he might have been impressed.

"Everybody's got a Venomous Vorpent..."

Hiccup started, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Mine's all twisted but yours is bent.

Oh, I don't know quite where they went,

But everybody's got a Venomous Vorpent!"

Gobber stared in a mix of horror and fascination at his apprentice as he sang out "Ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" in a exotic way that reminded him of a certain Berserker Chief.

A crowd was beginning to gather now, dragons and Vikings alike, all smiling and laughing at the sight of Hiccup strumming his ukulaylay. You'd never know it by looking at them, but the Hooligans, like most Barbarians in the Archipelago, were big music fans. A few started to clap, and Toothless' tail bounced against the ground to the rhythm.

"YEAH, BABE!" Astrid screeched out from the front of the crowd. Hiccup got a huge, dorky smile on his face as his cheeks grew red.

Hiccup's enthusiasm only grew, and he launched into the second verse, with visibly more confidence.

"Took my Vorpent for a flight

In the middle of the night.

Thought he was blue but he turned white.

Oh, everybody's got a-"

_"STOP IT!" _

Hiccup's hand dropped away from the ukulaylay, and he froze, scanning the rather large portion of the village that had showed up for his spontaneous concert.

"Stop!" Mildew pushed and shoved his way through the crowd, stepping up to Hiccup, and waving his staff at him.

Everyone groaned at the old man, grumbling about his constant complaints and sour personality. Even Toothless growled in his direction.

Hiccup stared at Mildew in surprise. "Uh, can I-"

"Stop right this instant!" Mildew shouted.

"I already did." Hiccup protested, but Mildew plowed on, not paying him any mind.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"Playing my uku-"

"You CAN'T say everybody's got a Venomous Vorpent, when everybody does not have a Venomous Vorpent!" The old man was spitting in his rage.

Hiccup frowned. "It's just a song, Mildew."

But Mildew wasn't finished. "We're going to get nasty reviews saying 'Where's _my _Venomous Vorpent?! Why don't_ I_ have a Venomous Vorpent?!' And are you prepared to deal with that? I. Don't. Think. So."

With every word, Mildew prodded Hiccup with his finger in the chest. The boy leaned back, not able to step backwards unless he wanted to trip over Toothless.

"Who would even want a Venomous Vorpent anyway? Just stop being so...!" Mildew flung his arms open wildly in Hiccup's general direction. The boy scowled.

"You just gestured to all of me."

Mildew started to storm off, the people parting ways so he could get through.

"Well, that was interesting." Hiccup said, looking down at Toothless. "What's a review, anyway?" He shook his head. "Think Mildew is finally starting to crack, bud."

He turned back to the crowd who was looking at him expectantly. "Well, um..." He started strumming again, much to the delight of his fellow Berkians.

**This has been Silly Songs with Hiccup. Tune in next time to hear Hiccup sing:**

"Everybody's got a Toothless Daydream.

Mine has a stutter and likes ice cream.

Yours is cute but he's not gree-"

The crowd parted like the Red Sea as Mildew barreled through, and launched himself at Hiccup all while screaming like the offspring of Lightning and Death itself.

Or maybe that was Toothless' screech as he pounced on Mildew before he could get close to his human, effectively pinning him by sitting on him.

No one knows for sure, but it put an end to Hiccup's song. For now.

* * *

**Hiccup playing the ukulele is like my favorite thing I can't-! Expect more of it.**

**Well, that was such a stress reliever. And so much lighter than Dragon Master, which is painfully heavy to write. Thanks to everyone who read this, and to everyone who's going to stick this thing out, despite my silliness and randomness. I love you all! **


End file.
